The Beach
by CrystalSakura
Summary: I'm not good at summeries, but here we go anyway. Sakura and co. go to the beach in America what new things will await them. S+S E+T **chapter 3 uploaded**
1. Chapter 1

The Beach  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC or CCS (although I wish I did!) I am most certainly not rich!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's cell phone rang loudly as she was walking through the park. She quickly dug through her purse in search of the little pink box as it rang yet again. She finally found it and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura it's Tomoyo. I have the best news!" squealed the voice on the other end.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked wondering what had gotten her friend so excited.  
  
"My mom bought a house in the United States. It's located on the beach. I've only seen pictures, but it looks really nice, Anyway, to cut to the chase, my mom can't go because some business came up. And she said that since she thinks I'm responsible, I can invite some people to come with me for the summer-"  
  
"And you wanted to know if I could go along, right?" Sakura finished with a smile.  
  
"Right."  
  
"You know that I'm coming along. When do we leave and who else is coming?"  
  
"Well, we leave the day after tomorrow. And I'm inviting Syaoran and Eriol."  
  
"The day after tomorrow! That only gives me the rest of today and tomorrow to pack. Hoe!"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry it's such short notice."  
  
"Well, I'm on my way home. Talk to you later."  
  
"Right. Bye." The two girls said and Sakura started the walk home.  
  
TIME SKIP: the next morning  
  
"Really, Touya I don't see why you have to come," Sakura said, hauling two suit cases downstairs.  
  
"Because I don't like that Chinese brat. I remember what he tried to do you when he first met you," said Touya with his arms crossed in from of his chest. Just then a car outside honked its horn. Sakura looked outside to see Tomoyo. "Hoe!" said Sakura then she got an idea. She called out her star staff and called on the Little Card. "Little, shrink Touya's and my luggage. Release and dispel!" A wind blew as the luggage shrank to fit in the palm of her hand. She grabbed her carry on and rushed out the door. When Sakura got to Tomoyo's SUV she was greeted by Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Where's your luggage?" Sakura smiled and opened her hand. "Oh," he  
  
replied as he shut the trunk.  
  
"Sakura, Touya's got the very back seat, so you're going to be sitting next to Syaoran," said Tomoyo sticking her head out of the sunroof.  
  
"That's fine," Sakura said as she climbed into the middle row. Syaoran climbed in after her and closed the door. Tomoyo climbed into the front seat passenger seat. Knowing Touya was in the back seat, Sakura figured that Eriol was driving. Syaoran leaned over and whispered, "Better buckle up."  
  
Immediately Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
"It's an hour drive to the airport," said Eriol as he cranked the engine. And they were  
  
off, chauffeured by Eriol and his reckless driving.  
  
TIME SKIP: 1 hour  
  
Sakura emerged from Tomoyo's SUV looking like she had just had a nervous breakdown saying, "If only Eriol was as good at driving as he was at magic then the world would be a much safer place."  
  
"I agree with you there, Sakura," said Tomoyo. "I still don't see how he passed his driver's test."  
  
"I could think of a way or two," said Syaoran with a death glare towards Eriol.  
  
"Someone needs to wake Touya up. He fell asleep during the drive over," said Tomoyo as she opened the trunk.  
  
Sakura sighed, "I guess I have to be the one to wake him up. How on earth he slept through Eriol's driving is a mystery to me."  
  
As Sakura was getting her brother up, Syaoran told Eriol that he was going to be  
  
driving while they were in the United States.  
  
A few minutes later, Touya groggily climbed out of the car followed by Sakura. Tomoyo, how much more time do we have until we have to be at the gate?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her watch, "We need to be at the gate in 25 minutes."  
  
"We'll never be able to take all of this luggage through baggage check in time," said Touya who was still a little groggy.  
  
"Then we will just have to skip hauling the luggage," hinted Eriol as he looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Right, Sakura use the Little Card to make everyone's luggage small enough to fit in our pockets.  
  
Sakura nodded and started the incantation for her staff, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" And in a gust of wind the key and turned into the staff. "Little Card! Shrink all of the luggage so that it can fit  
  
in my hand! Release and dispel!" Another wind came up and the luggage became palm-sized. Every one took their own luggage and placed it in their pocket. And every took off to get to the gate. On the way Sakura called her staff back into key form and placed it around her neck.  
  
Just as they entered the airport Sakura forgot which gate they were going to. "Tomoyo,  
  
which gate are we going to again?" she asked.  
  
"Gate 157," replied Tomoyo as they passed gate 150.  
  
'Only seven more to go,' thought Sakura as they raced on towards the gate.  
  
A minute later the loudspeakers burst to life saying, "Flight 307 from Japan to the United  
  
States now boarding at gate 157. Last call." Luckily, the group was at gate 156.  
  
As soon as the group was at the right gate and going through the stewardess who took the tickets (AN- I know there's a name for those people. If someone knows please leave a review and tell me what they are called.^_^;)  
  
Eriol got an idea and quickly mumbled a spell. "Tomoyo, my dear, what seat are you in?" he asked.  
  
"Seat 24A. I think it's a window," said Tomoyo blushing.  
  
"I have seat 24B," said Eriol with a knowing smile.  
  
Syaoran knew that Eriol was plotting something by that smile of his. Syaoran looked at his own ticket. 'Seat 25 B. I'm guessing that Sakura has seat 25A,' he thought. He decided to check his suspicion. "Sakura, what seat do you have?" he asked.  
  
"I have seat 25A. Right over here," Sakura replied heading over to a seat by the window.  
  
'I knew it. That evil half reincarnation! He fixed this so that I would sit by Sakura,' Syaoran thought as he sat down next to Sakura to endure flight that would be much longer than he expected.  
  
Meanwhile, the flight had begun, and Eriol and Tomoyo had already found their seats and were having a quiet discussion on what to do next. "They are so kawaii," Tomoyo squealed reaching for her video camera. She didn't want to miss a minute of Syaoran staring at Sakura, who was nodding her head as she listened to music.  
  
But Eriol stopped her, "Let then have their privacy. I think that if we keep to ourselves and let them alone they will surely get together. After all, this is what the whole trip is about , isn't it Tomoyo, dear?"  
  
"You're right, Eriol," said Tomoyo putting her camera back in its bag.  
  
"I'll give you this, though, later on, if nothing happens I'll put a thought-link spell on them. Then that should bring around something worth recording," said Eriol with a sly smile.  
  
Tomoyo's face instantly brightened at the thought of filming Sakura, and she agreed to Eriol's plan.  
  
Then Eriol did the not-so-unthinkable and kissed Tomoyo. Tomoyo was shocked at  
  
first, but quickly realized what was happening and returned the kiss.  
  
Syaoran knew what was happening in front of him and the only thing he could think of was, 'It's about time the evil half reincarnation did something about his love life.' Then he resumed his thought process which was on Sakura. The beautiful emerald eyed angel that had stolen his heart. 'If only I could tell her.'  
  
~*~Tanya~*~  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Arival

The Beach  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC or CCS (although I wish I did!) I am most certainly not rich!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally in the United States, the group had to go and rent a car. Unfortunately, Eriol decided he wanted to drive the rental car. "NO! That evil magician is not, I repeat, not going to drive," Syaoran said glaring daggers at Eriol.  
  
"Me? Evil? Couldn't be," said Eriol with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes, you! Tomoyo, please, Eriol is the worst driver I've ever seen," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, Eriol, you are a bad driver. No offense or anything-"  
  
"None taken," said Eriol interrupting Tomoyo.  
  
"If you people can't decide who is going to drive, then I'll drive," said Touya stepping into the argument and giving off death glares left and right. Sakura thought that this was getting ridiculous, so she decided to make some decisions that, hopefully, everyone would agree to. "Why don't we just let Touya rent the car in his name and drive it? That way everyone will be happy," said  
  
Sakura with a hint of exasperation in her voice.  
  
"Good idea, Sakura," said Tomoyo. And they decided that Touya could drive and rent the car in his name. Touya walked up to the sales associate and started talking to her in Japanese, forgetting to use English. He didn't forget, he didn't know any words in English. He stomped over to the group yelling (in Japanese), "I DON'T KNOW ANY ENGLISH!" Finding out that hardly anyone, with the exception of Eriol, knew English. "Fine," said Eriol, "I'm going to do a simple spell that will allow you to understand whatever anyone is saying." He closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. A moment later, Eriol opened his eyes again and said, "Done. Now Touya go and talk to the sales associate over there." Touya nodded and went beck to proceed with renting the car. Meanwhile, the rest of the group decided to get some "real" American food and ate at McDonald's. Yes, they had a McDonald's in Japan. But they thought that it would be a little different. But, to their disappointment, it wasn't. A few minutes, into their meal, Touya came back. "What kind of car did you rent, Touya?" asked  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
"I rented an SUV. That way there would be enough room for everyone," replied Touya as he took out a yellow piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Tomoyo. He showed them the key to the car as well.  
  
"That's fine. Thanks Touya," she said as she put the piece of paper in her purse.  
  
As soon as everyone was finished with their meal, the group went out to the rental car parking lot. They showed the attendant their slip and the key. The attendant asked them where their luggage was so that he could help them carry it to the car.  
  
"Umm. uh." stuttered Sakura trying to think of a good answer. When Syaoran spoke up, "We are having it shipped to us tomorrow." Sakura breathed sigh of relief. "Okay, then... Follow me and I'll show you where your car is." They followed him to the car at the very edge of the lot. Sakura got into the car followed by Syaoran. They sat in the middle of the van. Next in the van, were Tomoyo and Eriol who sat in the very back. And Touya sat up front to drive. "Tomoyo, I need directions," said Touya as he pulled out of the parking place. "Oh," said Tomoyo as she pulled out a piece of paper from her purse.  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Touya as he pulled up to a large white house a while later.  
  
"Finally! I thought that we were never going to make it here," said Sakura as she stepped out of the SUV to stretch her legs. Then she caught sight of the house. "Tomoyo, this house is huge!"  
  
"It's not that big, actually. It's a nice house though," said Tomoyo rummaging through her purse to find the key. Sakura just gave Tomoyo a look that said 'whatever you say'. "Sakura, as soon as we get inside can you make our luggage normal sized again?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure. Tomoyo you do have the key don't you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I know I do. Somewhere," said Tomoyo as she sat down on the steps and emptied the contents of her purse. Sakura and Syaoran sighed and sat down next to each other, unintentionally. 'This is going to be a long wait,' thought Sakura. 'But I don't mind. I'm sitting next to Syaoran.' Immediately, Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks after that thought. "Hey Sakura, since Tomoyo is going to be a while why don't we try to find an entrance somewhere else?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded, "Tomoyo, Syaoran and I are going to look around, okay?"  
  
"That's fine, Sakura. Now I know I had it when I left home," mumbled the frustrated dark haired girl. Sakura shook her head and looked over to her brother and Eriol, 'I'm not going to disturb them," she thought. And went off with Syaoran around the side of the house.  
  
After a while of walking with Syaoran, the sun was starting to set. And  
  
Tomoyo had yet to find the key. She had looked in the car and talked to her mom on the phone. So Sakura and Syaoran had just stayed together, enjoying each other's company. "Oh, look," said Sakura pointing in a direction, "a dock. We can go there. It's probably the only place we haven't been yet."  
  
"Yeah, it probably is," said Syaoran as the couple walked onto the dock.  
  
'This is almost unimaginable. Me being here with Syaoran with the sun setting,' thought Sakura as the heat went to her cheeks once again.  
  
'She's so pretty when she blushes,' thought Syaoran as he looked at Sakura and he could feel a blush going up his cheeks as well. The two gazed at one another each giving a silent thanks for the companionship, but also each wishing it was something more.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo had found her key and was watching the cute couple on the docks. She pulled up her camera and whispered a "kawaii" . Suddenly, he felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around with her camera still in its position and saw that it was only Eriol. "Oh. Hi Eriol -" she began but was stopped when he put a finger on her lips to silence her. As he bent down and gently kissed her. A kiss full of passion and love. Tomoyo was shocked, but she kissed back. Forgetting the couple she wanted to film. When Eriol broke the kiss he said, "There wasn't only one couple that was supposed to get together here." Tomoyo blushed and leaned on Eriol's shoulder. Both enjoying the other's company.  
  
Night had fallen and Sakura shivered as she felt a chill. Syaoran noticed this and said, "Would you like to go and see if they have found the key?" Sakura nodded. When they turned around to head back to the beach house, they saw that the lights were on. "It looks like they already have. Come on," said Sakura.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran came through the door the first to notice was  
  
Tomoyo. "Finally, the one who can make out luggage regular size again," she said.  
  
"Heh. Yeah I guess I need to do that," she said. "Tell everyone to bring their luggage in here." As soon as everyone had done that, Sakura noticed a problem. "Why doesn't everyone separate their things so that it would be easier to get to?" Everyone did as told. Sakura said the incantation, "Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" A wind blew as the it changed from key to staff. "Little Card! Return everyone's luggage to normal size! Release!" Another wind blew and the Little did as it was asked then returned to card from. Then everyone began to drag their luggage to their rooms. Then Sakura had an idea as she saw Tomoyo struggle with her luggage. "Tomoyo, don't worry about that," she said with a grin on her face. "Float Card! Pick up Tomoyo's and my luggage and follow at the end of the staff!" A bubble enclosed around the girls' luggage and it was immediately floating. "Lead the way to your room so we can drop it off," smiled Sakura as the guys just looked at her. 'That's my daughter," said Eriol as the girls exited out of the room and to the other side of the hall.  
  
~*~Tanya~*~  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: the dock

Thanks everyone who has reviewed this story! I now have help and it will get a lot more interesting. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter in a looooooong time. But that was due to some difficulties of trying to get my friend together with someone.  
  
*Adrienne comes in through door*  
  
Tanya - What do you want?  
  
Adrienne - I just wanted to let everyone know that I co-wrote this one. You can't take all of the credit.  
  
Tanya - *glares* You just gave me some of the ideas for it and edited it. But that's only b/c I'm not very good at grammar and spelling.  
  
Adrienne - YOUR GRAMMAR IS ATROCIOUS!  
  
Tanya - I know that I should have left you in that void that I drug you out of.  
  
Adrienne - HEY!  
  
Tanya - *shakes head* Do you want to give out the disclaimer?  
  
Adrienne - No, you can do that. YOU DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS!!!!  
  
Tanya - Now you can leave.  
  
Adrienne - *pouts as she leaves*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura awoke that morning to the smell of pancakes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:45 in the morning. "Who in their right mind would be up this early in the morning?" she thought as she crawled out of bed. She drew open the shades to see the wonderful sunrise in the horizon. As soon as she could tear her gaze from the beautiful colors, Sakura got dressed and walked down the hall.  
  
As she walked down the hall, the smell of pancakes grew even more as reached the kitchen. "Those smell delicious," she thought. Going towards the kitchen door, Sakura took a peak inside. There was Syaoran cooking pancakes. Sakura got an "evil" idea, and quickly hid her aura so Syaoran wouldn't sense her. She tiptoed into the kitchen. Cautiously walking up behind Syaoran and getting close enough to his ear, she screamed, "GOOD MORNING!"  
  
Syaoran whirled around to look his "attacker" in the eye. Instead of meeting eye to eye, they met lips to lips. Both being in shock, they just stood there not knowing what to do. And to both it seemed as an eternity had passed when the two finally separated. Each wanted to say something, but the other's tomato red face said everything that was needed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the doorway, Tomoyo and Eriol stood, watching what was going on. "Do you think we should go and clear the air?" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"That would be a good idea," replied Eriol. Tomoyo stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good in here."  
  
"Yep. Syaoran's making pancakes," said Sakura with hesitation in her voice.  
  
"There's a stack on the bar that are already finished. Go on and help yourselves. I'm just going to finish off the rest of the batter," said Syaoran. Sakura went to the refrigerator and got the orange juice and went to sit down with Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" asked Sakura taking a big bite of her pancake.  
  
"These are really good, Syaoran."  
  
"Thanks Sakura. We are going to have to go grocery shopping. This was the only thing here to fix," replied Syaoran. Both of them had apparently gotten over their little episode from before.  
  
"I guess we will have to wake up Touya then," said Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Eriol with a mock-hurt voice. "I'm a perfectly capable driver. And so is Syaoran." Everyone burst out laughing before they could hear the last part of what he had to say. "We have yet to see if Syaoran is a good driver," commented Tomoyo as soon as the laughter died down. Syaoran nodded, "Then I guess it's my turn to try it out. Everyone who's going to the store needs to be at the door in fifteen minutes or I'll do all of the shopping without you, and you don't want to know what I'll buy on my own. We'll live on gummy bears and Hershey's kisses," said Syaoran going back to his old self. In an instant, the kitchen was deserted. "I guess I'm left to do the dishes," thought Syaoran as he started to clear the table/bar. As he started on the dishes, his mind drifted to Sakura. He blushed a bit at the mere thought of her name. However, he wondered what she thought of the little incident.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV (Point of View)~*~  
  
Tomoyo wanted to help me get ready to go to the grocery store. Why? Who knows? Tomoyo always loves to put makeup and such on me. As I walked into  
  
Tomoyo's room, I saw that she wasn't there. "Tomoyo?" I called. "Are you in here?" The only response I got was a sound coming form her closet. I walked very carefully over to the closet and knocked on the door. A second later there were two knocks from the other side. It had to be Tomoyo! I cautiously opened the door, being careful to make sure that I was out of the way. Tomoyo came sprawling out of the closet covered by all sorts of fabric. "This is definitely Tomoyo's room," I thought with a sigh. "What were you trying to do, Tomoyo?" I asked, mentally sweat-dropping.  
  
"Trying to find my sandals," she replied. I sighed and said, "So what did you want me here for?"  
  
"Sit," she commanded pointed to her bed. Obediently, I sat down cross-legged on the edge. And she continued, "Eriol and I were walking towards the kitchen this morning when we saw you and Syaoran kissing in the kitchen. And I'm asking is there something going on between you two?"  
  
I blushed a deep red. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second. "I.I don't know," I stuttered. "It was just an accident, I guess." I said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and flopped down on her bed. "What am I going to do with you Sakura? What am I going to do?"  
  
~*~Syaoran~*~  
  
Just as I was finishing the dishes, the evil reincarnation waltzed right into the kitchen. "Hello my cute descendant! How are you this fine morning?" he asked.  
  
"I was just fine until you happened to walk in," I said.  
  
"That's wonderful. I came here to have a chat with you. So throw that dish towel in the laundry and have a seat."  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"If you don't I will make you. And you know that I can," said Eriol smartly in that threatening way. (-_-;) I knew better than to cross Eriol, he probably had some scheme up his sleeve. I wouldn't doubt it with the way his conniving mind is. So I complied with his order and sat down in a chair. "What now?" I asked.  
  
"This morning, Tomoyo and I, were on our way in here, when we saw you kissing Sakura," Eriol Paused for a moment enjoying me impersonating a tomato. "I would just like to know if it meant anything to you."  
  
I knew that if it were anymore possible, I would be even redder faced than I already was. "I.I.don't know," I mumbled.  
  
Eriol smiled that evil smile of his, "That's all I wanted to know. I'll see you in five minutes. That's when we leave isn't it?"  
  
"I looked at my watch and nodded. All the while thinking, "That conniving evil reincarnation! He's planning something! I just know it!"  
  
~*~Narrator~*~  
  
Syaoran stood at the front door. It was time to leave. "Let's go!" he shouted. Suddenly, there was am ad rush to the SUV. Before the group got on the road, Syaoran noticed that Touya wasn't in the car. "Isn't Touya coming with us?" he asked.  
  
"He decided that he needed sleep more than food," said Sakura with a slight laugh.  
  
As the car started forward she went back to her daydreaming, still wondering about that little kitchen incident.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol were in the very back seat discussing the next phase in their plans. I talked with Syaoran and he said he didn't know what he was feeling. How about Sakura?" whispered Eriol.  
  
"Sakura said the same thing. What do we do now?" Tomoyo replied, whispering. "We don't do anything, me dear. "I'm going to place a thought- link spell on the two. That will surely liven things up some," whispered Eriol. Tomoyo giggled and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
TIME SKIP: AFTER THE GROCERY STORE  
  
"Sakura, Eriol and I are going down to the dock. Do you wan to come with us?" called Tomoyo as soon as all of the groceries had been brought in.  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to help Syaoran put the groceries up. Then we'll be down," replied Sakura from the kitchen. "'Kay!"  
  
The sliding glass door was closed and Sakura knew that she and Syaoran were along. Syaoran knew it too.  
  
Outside, Tomoyo and Eriol were about to cast the thought-link spell. Tomoyo took a step back as the Clow symbol appeared beneath them. Eriol recited an incantation and a light wind blew. The Clow symbol disappeared as quickly as it came. "It's done. Now the real fun should begin," grinned the mysterious sorcerer. Which, in turn, got a grin out of Tomoyo. "Why don't we go down to the dock? I'd like to try to fish," said the conniving girl. Eriol gave a laugh and replied, "Sure." The duo linked arms and walked down the raised wooden pathway.  
  
As soon as Sakura and Syaoran were done putting the groceries away, Sakura retreated to her room to change into a swimsuit, which was, of course, made by Tomoyo especially for this trip. Sakura thought that it was kind of revealing and wondered why her friend designed such revealing outfits for her friend. Tomoyo always made the skirts too short and the necklines too low.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had decided to change into his swimsuit as well. Suddenly, he heard something in his head say, "Why does Tomoyo always have to make the skirts too short and the necklines too low?" Quickly, he shoved the thought out of his mind but then he started to hear more of the same thoughts. "Tomoyo really out did herself on this one. Maybe I shouldn't wear this one around Syaoran." Then he heard a slight giggle. "It would be funny to see his face get that red. But for some reason I don't think that it really would. It's not like he would ever like me or anything. I'm probably too 'wimpy' for him anyway. After all, that's what he said when we first started catching the Clow Cards." Immediately, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks after such a thought. Why was his head giving him so many problems today? Maybe he shouldn't have had that extra cup of tea this morning. Suddenly, he got a mental picture of in his head of Sakura looking in the mirror. She was wearing a swimsuit that was quite revealing. Again, Syaoran felt his whole face ignite with heat. He knew he probably looked like a tomato. "I know that I surely wouldn't mind seeing Sakura in that swimsuit again. I think it looks really nice on her."  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the suit she was wearing. She frowned. She didn't like it very much, but was only wearing it for Tomoyo's sake. Suddenly, a thought came up, "Sakura looks really really good in that suit of hers. She should wear it more often. I know I wouldn't mind seeing it on her everyday." Sakura found herself looking weirdly at the mirror. Why was she thinking such thoughts about herself? Maybe she liked the suit and her mind was just playing tricks on her. No, that couldn't be the case. She had always thought that Tomoyo's designs were always too revealing. "I've been working out lately. I wonder if Sakura would notice. I think I look pretty buff for a 16 year old." Suddenly, she caught a mental image of Syaoran in swimsuit gazing at himself in the mirror. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour of looking at herself though the mirror, Sakura decided that she should go down to the docks.  
  
Out of nowhere, Syaoran had the idea that he should go down to the dock. Although, he didn't quite understand why, he went anyway. As soon as, he had left the house through those sliding glass doors and started walking down towards the dock. Not even two steps on his way he saw Sakura standing at the side of the dock looking down into the salty seawater. She was wearing that revealing suit that he imagined her wearing just earlier. He felt himself turning red again. Thinking that his face wasn't really too red he went on anyway and said hi to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, do you have a fever or something? Your face looks a bit flushed. Maybe you should go back inside and lie down for a little while," suggested Sakura. Obviously not seeing that Syaoran was wearing the exact suit as she saw in her daydream.  
  
In the meantime, Eriol and Tomoyo had been watching this entire scene unfold from their spot on the end of the dock. Seeing the very red Syaoran and the not observant Sakura standing at the docks edge was too much for them to handle. Tomoyo, wishing she had brought her camera, decided on another way to capture the moment. Leaning over she whispered something to Eriol. Grinning, the dark haired magician nodded. Going into concentration for only a moment, he then produced a video camera in his hands. Smiling broadly, Tomoyo took the camera from her conniving partner and started to tape the couple that was standing at the edge of the dock. Only now they were fidgeting nervously. Tomoyo couldn't pass up this chance. Trying to duck behind a nearby bench with her video camera in hand. Peeking up just a little bit she focused her camera and squealed a "Kawaii." Unfortunately it was loud enough so that Sakura and Syaoran could hear it. Startled, the couple, who were both beet red and fidgeting even more so than they already were, toppled over the side of the dock and into the cool seawater.  
  
Syaoran was lucky because he didn't go all the way into the water, so he didn't have the chance to breath in seawater. But Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She had gone into the shallow water head first knocking herself out for a minute. Syaoran came up for air and looked over to see Sakura doing the dead man's float. "Sakura!" was the only thought that went though his head at the time as he scampered through the seaweed to the lifeless seeming girl. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and very quickly went to the shore and placed Sakura on the pale white sand. Luckily, Syaoran knew some life saving techniques and did a set of CPR compressions on Sakura. Suddenly, she started coughing up seawater. Knowing that she would be fine, but still wanting to be with her in case anything happened, Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and held her there just so that she would be somewhat safe from the opposing forces of Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Seeing what happened a moment before, Eriol and Tomoyo had started running from the end of the dock to the beach. When they finally got there, Tomoyo, even though she loved the "kawaii" scene with Syaoran holding Sakura protectively like a child's favorite teddy bear, she was more worried about her best friend more than anything. Quickly, she got down off of the dock and went over to where the pair was sitting. "Is Sakura alright?" she asked worry written all over her face.  
  
"I think she will be," said Eriol coming up behind Tomoyo.  
  
"So do I," said Syaoran. "Do you think we should take her to the house or just take her to the benches at the end of the dock?"  
  
"She should be awake and as good as new when she gets up which should be in a few minutes. We can just take her to the docks and let her lie down there," said Eriol.  
  
"Alright," said Syaoran picking Sakura up and taking the stairs up onto the dock.  
  
For about fifteen minutes, Sakura was out. But that didn't stop Syaoran from staring at her. Tomoyo and Eriol had both noticed it. He hadn't left her for a minute since they brought her back up from the beach. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. No one noticed though, so she closed her eyes again remaining lifeless looking in Syaoran's arms. A thought came to Syaoran's head, "I feel so protected here. I don't ever want to leave." He didn't know where that had come from, but he dismissed it as the tea from this morning still affecting him.  
  
"He doesn't know that's she's woken up does he?" asked Tomoyo turning her attention from the couple on the bench.  
  
"Sadly, he's too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even notice. But to me it looks like they've both decided to get some sleep," replied Eriol gesturing to the pair on the bench who both looked as if they were in a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Do you think we should go and wake them?"  
  
"Not unless you would want to miss a Sakura and Syaoran moment for your video camera."  
  
"Ohhhh. I almost forgot about that. I guess I was too worried about Sakura. She's my best friend I couldn't stand it if anything really bad happened to her," said Tomoyo reaching for her video camera. Eriol sighed and thought, "If only you knew how much it would hurt me if you ever got really hurt, I'd probably start acting like my cute descendant over there."  
  
Thanks for reading! The only thing I'd like for you guys to do is to review. I mean come on is it really THAT hard to click and type? Oh well, you get what you pay for.  
  
*Adrienne comes in again*  
  
Adrienne - You are very right with that one.  
  
Tanya - WHO asked you?  
  
Adrienne - I asked me!  
  
Tanya - The only thing you are good for is being my editor plain and simple!  
  
Adrienne - I'm hurt.  
  
Tanya - *holds up duct tape* Do I need to use this?  
  
Adrienne - *glares*  
  
Tanya - That reminds me that I got some new help!  
  
Adrienne - What are you talking about?  
  
*Eriol comes in*  
  
Adrienne - I AM NOT STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE TWO EVIL PEOPLE! I'm gone! *runs out of room*  
  
Tanya - Thanks Eriol! That's all I needed you for. She doesn't like us being in the same room.  
  
Eriol - -_-' Why's that?  
  
Tanya - Because she thinks that we are very evil people. 


End file.
